Promise
by kyuubi22
Summary: SasuNaru; Sasuke leaves for a mission but first he makes a promise to Naruto.


As the blonde stirred awake due to the cold from the overnight snow storm he turned around to where his lover was sleeping peacefully next to him. The blonde snuggled close to his lover's back hoping to steal some body heat. From the shifting of the bed the raven slowly opened his eyes. Turning around to face his blonde boyfriend, the raven asked voice thick with sleep,

"Naruto?"

"Hmm…" the blonde purred, "I'm cold Sasuke," Naruto wined as he laid his head on his lover's chest already feeling a hundred times warmer.

A small smile threatened his lips as he protectively wrapped his arms around Naruto's back. Naruto made another purring sound and snuggled closer. Sasuke laid his cheek on the blonde locks that reminded him of the beautiful, warm sun. Half asleep Naruto kissed Sasuke's shirt-less chest and said,

"Love you Sas..."

"And I love you Naru……always." The raven breathed in to the golden locks. As they both fell victim to sleep again.

The next morning the raven awoke from the morning sun shining in his eyes. He pushed his nose into the soft blonde hair of his sleeping lover. A purring sound came from the owner of the blonde hair. Sasuke smiled as he started to massage the blonde's back. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's chest kissing it. They both stayed like that for awhile, Sasuke rubbing Naruto's back and Naruto kissing Sasuke's chest every 30 seconds. A half an hour later Sasuke sighed pushing unwrapping his arms away from Naruto's back. Naruto growled at this movement wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Babe I have to get up, I have a mission today," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm already missing you though, how am I going to live without you?" Naruto wined.

Without any warning Sasuke leaned forward and started to suck on his lover's pulse. Naruto gasped and then moaned, angling his neck up so that his lover could suck on more of his neck. Sasuke moved his head back looking at the mark he had just made. He leaned forward kissing the mark. Pulling back he whispers, "I'll be back before this disappears," a smile dancing across his face. Naruto leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"You know I heal fast right," he smiled at he stared at his breathless boyfriend. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down toward his lover's lips again.

"I know," Sasuke whispered against the blonde's lips. Naruto smiled kissing him again. Sasuke left the bed and went to put his Anbu robes on. Before he placed the eagle mask over his face he looked at his lover one more time.

"I'm guessing you have three days" the blonde said as he touched the hickey that Sasuke had left.

"I'll be back in two," Sasuke smirked righting his mask. With one more look at his lover he left in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed not wanting to get up and begin his day. But he had to get stronger. With a quick stretch he climbed out of bed and into the shower.

That evening Naruto found himself wiped out. He had spent the whole morning getting a new mission from Tsunade, and the rest of the day training. He was to leave in one week for a two month escort mission. The only thing that was puzzling about the mission was that he wasn't going with his Anbu team but with only one person and she refused to tell him who it was. As he took a quick shower and switched into a pair of black and orange lounge pants he couldn't help but miss Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had started dating four years ago, and Naruto moved into the Uchiha compound about three mouths after that. So he felt like this had always been his home.

'One more day' he thought to himself. He touched the hickey for the 20th time that day and smiled. It had already started to look a lighter shade. Looking at the mark in the mirror he sighed. 'Sasuke, please hurry back to me'.

Else where Sasuke heard his name being called, he knew right away that it was Naruto calling out his name. He smirked as he turned his face toward his team.

"Come on guys we are picking up the pace."

"Yes sir," they all answered at the same time.

'I'm almost there dobe,' he thought with a smile on his face.

Three hours later Sasuke and his team arrived in the village, reported to Tsunade, and now found himself looking at his front door. As he stepped inside his house, Naruto's smell came and wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile he now knew he was home. He felt his lover's chakra upstairs. He slowly climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom, he found Naruto wrapped up in blankets lying in their bed fast asleep. He smiled a heart warming smile as he walked up to the edge of the bed and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm home," he whispered. Naruto shifted at the sound of his lover's voice. Sasuke left to wash the blood and dirt off of him and change into his pajama pants. He waked to his side of the bed and crawled in. He turned toward Naruto's sleeping form and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest.

"Welcome home Sasuke," Naruto mumbled into the raven's chest.

"Thanks, I missed you,"

"I missed you too babe…. I love you." Naruto murmured as he snuggled closer.

"And I love you……… Always," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto closer and let sleep take them.

Sorry if this story sucked it was my first one. Please review it and tell how you liked it. Also if you didn't like then please tell me nicely what you would change to make it better. Thanks that will be great.


End file.
